Long Time No See
by Mindful Chaos
Summary: When Rory's Prince Charming comes back, how will she be affected? Jealousy ensues. AU Trory
1. Dashing Out

Luke's diner was full to bursting when the bell rang and in walked Rory Gilmore, dressed up ready for a ball. Two boys noticed more then the rest, just how she smiled, and how her dress hugged all the right curves. Jess Mariano, he had, had his chance but had blown it, he was with Shane now and wished now more then ever that Rory was his Princess. Dean Forrester He knew all about Rory's grandmother's balls, how she would have to dance with all sorts of guys, and how none would be him, he had blown their relationship bad.  
  
Rory had come to the diner for a cup of coffee before having to go to a ball hosted by one of her grandmother's " dear, dear friends" who happened to have an eligible grandson, who was " a lovely well to-do young man", now she realized she was late and the limo was outside waiting so she grabbed the coffee Luke had poured and hot footed it out of there. Eerily resembling Cinderella fleeing the ball, except dressed in midnight blue instead of white.  
  
~*~*~*Later that night as Rory comes home*~*~*~  
  
"Oh come on," Rory argued, " Everyone needs coffee...Please..." Throw in a pout for full effectiveness and what do you get, bot groveling and giving you everything you want.  
  
"Alright just stop pouting I can't resist. I'll buy you a starbucks if you want." He begged  
  
"Yay, ooooh stop at Luke's right up ahead." And so the two, Rory and her stranger, walked into Luke's where the two same boys from before were, Jess and Dean. Dean spotted the guy first. "Rory, what the hell is the accountant doing here???!?!!!!" He exclaimed angrily. 


	2. Prince Charming and Cinderella

~Earlier that evening at a ball~  
  
Rory had just walked into the ballroom of her grandmothers friend, Duggins, or Douglas, something with a D, Rory wasn't quite sure. Apparently her grandmother had spotted her. "Rory darling come mingle." Her grandmother called out. As she introduced Rory to her friends Rory wondered where her 'escort' of the evening was. "Oh here he is Rory, Tristan DuGray meet my granddaughter Lorelai Gilmore the third, Rory meet Tristan DuGray, your grandfathers have done business for many years." After introducing them she exited quickly.  
  
"So Mare long time no see, what have you been up to since I've been away? I must say you look absolutely amazing, an angel descended from heaven." Rory looked into his eyes and seeing nothing but sincerity and warmth smiled at him and told him what she'd been up to, her and Paris becoming friends, she and Dean breaking up, as he put it: "You mean that moron Bag Boy broke up with you again? Uh yah can I hit him?" she laughed and knew he was actually concerned, she saw his jaw clench when she mentioned how she had then proceeded to date Jess, and how they had then broken up. When she had finished regaling him with her tale, he then proceeded to tell her a little about what had happened to him. Going to military school, making real friends, learning who he was, and buckling down and puling up his marks so he could come home. Rory was a little confused at this, "If military school was where you made friends, and where you found yourself, why did you want to come back?" He looked at her and knew he had to answer truthfully  
  
"You." he said simply.  
  
"Me? Now why would you want to come back here for me?" She was now intensly confused.  
  
"Mary in all the time I pursued you I got to know you, and I knew that if I became the man I could, that you and I could be friends. I knew that I had to face this place, and I knew you could help me." Rory was struck by how sincere his statement had been, she knew he meant it and somehow, she knew that they could become friends, and that somehow he needed her. So she just smiled, and asked him when he was going to ask her to dance. After that things had gone wonderfully from Emily Gilmore point of view, her granddaughter had been dancing almost all night with the DuGray heir, who had completely turned around and was now someone who she thought was worthy of her granddaughter, her Rory. 'Not like that Dan fellow, not smart enough, or that Jason boy either, he had no respect for Rory.' And so in the course of one ball Rory and Tristan came to be friends, she trusted him, as she had no reason anymore not to, and he had always trusted her. Apparently Rory's mother, whom Tristan had met and won over with coffee earlier had to go home early, so Rory had no ride home. Tristan being the noble man he was of course offered her a ride home so that she wouldn't have to stay at her grandparents. She of course accepted and they joked the whole way back about being Cinderella and Prince Charming. And we are brought again to a certain diner in a small town.  
  
"Rory, what the hell is the accountant doing here???!?!!!!" This was all Rory heard before she saw red,' how dare Dean butt into her life, he had no right, oh well maybe she could calm him down and leave quickly with coffee, Jess would understand.' As she thought this Tristan had replied to Dean's comment.  
  
"Gee bagboy I'm hurt. Accountant? I think I might cry, oh wait no no I won't." Tristan replied his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Dean, we're not here to bug you, so Jess can we have some coffee so we can go?"   
  
"I dunno who is this guy? Come on Ror Luke's is a fine establishment we don't just serve anybody." He answered not sure who this guy was and why he was with his Ror- with Rory.  
  
"Hey Mare, if diner boy doesn't want to serve us, I can drive us back to the starbucks in Hartford, you can stay the night there or whatever." Came Tristan's cool save of the situation.  
  
"She's not staying with you in Hartford Richie Rich." Dean stated angrily.  
  
"I don't see why she wouldn't her mom trusts me, I think it was the coffee, her grandmother absolutely adores me, and our grandfathers do business together if she were to stay the night at my house nobody would bat an eyelash, although I was suggesting she stay at her grandparents house." Tristan as smooth as ever.  
  
"Yeah well.. umm.. Fine.." Dean was flustered.  
  
"Listen here, both of you, I'm here with my escort of the evening. If you don't like it too bad. I'm sick of your crap, both of you. Trist I'm sorry, hey if you have 'Willy Wonka and the Chocalate Factory' I'm up for stayin at your house." Rory stated angrily and stormed out with Tristan by her side. 


	3. Magical Electricity

"Listen here, both of you, I'm here with my escort of the evening. If you don't like it too bad. I'm sick of your crap, both of you. Trist I'm sorry, hey  
  
if you have 'Willy Wonka and the Chocalate Factory' I'm up for stayin at your house." Rory stated angrily and stormed out with Tristan by her side.   
  
And here we are ........  
  
As the two walked out together, with Rory stalking more than anything Tristan wondered if Rory had meant it about staying at his house. So he   
  
asked outright. "Hey Mare, did you mean it about staying at my house?" Rory looked over at him and saw uncertainty  
  
"Why would I say something I didn't mean? Are you calling me a liar?" She asked playfully pushing him softly.  
  
"I dunno sorry, it's just that...I dunno. I'm sorry, just don't want you leaving me, I just don't know what would happen to me then." While all   
  
this had been going on the two had stopped walking and were in fact still right in front of Luke's with two very very jealous teenage boys watching.  
  
"Oh Tristan. Listen I would never do that to you. You are not going to lose me. I promise. You never have to worry about me not being   
  
there for you." She then proceeded to throw her arms around him in a huge hug. Tristan after being realeased looked down on the angelic face of   
  
the girl he was unashamedly in love with and knew there was something he just had to do.  
  
"Do you really mean that, I don't ever have worry about losing you?" At her nod of affirmation he asked, "Even if I do this." And bent   
  
down and captrued her lips with his own, putting every emotion he'd ever felt for Rory into that one moment of passion. Rory's eyes closed on   
  
instince, and with her arms already wrapped around Tristan's neck her hands and fingers became entangled in his hair, his tongue grazed her   
  
bottom lip pleading for entrance which she readily granted. Felling a tingling throughout her whole body, almost likea wave of electricity rolling itself   
  
around her insides. She shivered in delight as the kiss was broken, due to the necessity of air. Tristan's forehead resting against her own, she felt,   
  
she wasn't sure exactly it almost felt like she had corrected something that had been wrong, or readjusted something that had been off. She felt   
  
peaceful like she had after the first time the two had kissed though on a larger scale as this time she wasn't worried about wallowing.  
  
Tristan's feeling had been much the same, after spending all night with her without it, it had been like scratching an itch, the itch of a   
  
misquito bite, now that he had scratched it he felt the need to scratch it again. And again and again till he was sick of scratching it, though he   
  
doubted he could get sick of kissing the beautiful girl so close to him.  
  
As both were thinking their separate but alike thoughts the two boys that had been watching came out ready to cause a scene.  
  
And thats all she wrote (for now) I realize anyone who's actually reading this which I'm guessing is no one hates me cause it took me soooo long to update but I hope this chapter satisfies you for a little longer. kisses  
  
Haze 


End file.
